familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Wheeler (1610-1676)
}} * English Immigrant to America (c1642) * Militia Officer in King Philip's War * NOT the Thomas Wheeler of Milford CT or Fairfield CT Biography Capt. Thomas Wheeler was born about 9 April 1620 at Cranfield, Bedfordshire, England (baptized 8 APR 1620) and died 10 December 1676 at Concord, Middlesex County, Massachusetts. He is NOT Thomas Wheeler of Milford, Connecticut. His greatest historical prominence was reached during King Philips' War in which he took a very active part, receiving wounds of so severe a character that he died the following year. * parents: Thomas Wheeler, yeoman (1565-1634) & Rebecca * applied for Freeman status 18 May 1642 Concord, Middlesex, MA * prob. removed 1644 to Fairfield Co., CT 1644 with Thomas, Elder. * Proprietor 1669 in Nashua, Hillsborough, NH, with bro. Joseph * Along with Capt. Hutchinson, led the defense of Brookfield in King Philip's War; wounded and rescued by son 1640 Migration to America The date of his arrival in America and the name of the ship in which he came are not known. Several historians assert that he was a resident of Concord as early as 1640, and even before this date was in this country trading among the Indians. The first written record that refers to him, however, is in 18 May 1642, when he took the oath of freeman at Concord, Massachusetts. He was one of the original proprietors of the Ockoocangansett Plantation -- the land purchase from the Indians which became part of Marlborough, Massachusetts. His high standing is proved by the important part taken by him in the direction of the welfare of the various communities in which he dwelt; on several occasions being one of those to take title from the Indians, and to hold in trust, lands intended for the establishment of new colonies. King Philip's War King Philip's War (1675-1678) was an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day New England and English colonists and their Native American allies. The war continued in the most northern reaches of New England until the signing of the Treaty of Casco Bay in April 1678. Wheeler's Surprise * 2-4 Aug 1675: Wheeler's Surprise, and the ensuing Siege of Brookfield, was a battle between Nipmuc Indians under Muttawmp, and the English of the Massachusetts Bay Colony under the command of Thomas Wheeler (1610-1676) and Captain Edward Hutchinson, in August 1675 during King Philip's War.1 The battle consisted of an initial ambush by the Nipmucs on Wheeler's unsuspecting party, followed by an attack on Brookfield, Massachusetts, and the consequent besieging of the remains of the colonial force. While the place where the siege part of the battle took place has always been known (at Ayers' Garrison in West Brookfield), the location of the initial ambush was a subject of extensive controversy among historians in the late nineteenth century.2 Captain Thomas Wheeler, of Concord Massachusetts, this 'gallant and intrepid' Indian fighter was among the most interesting and important characters of our colonial period, and was preeminent among the few pioneers through whose restless daring the frontiers of the Massachusetts Bay Colony were so persistently extended. Along with Capt. Hutchinson, led the defense of Brookfield, Massachusetts in King Philip's War; wounded and rescued by son. His horse was shot out from under him and he was seriously wounded, but eventually survived the battle. His son, also named Thomas Wheeler was also wounded, in the loins and arm, but also managed to survive. He wrote a book about his war experiences "A Thankfulle Remembrence of Gods Mercy. To several Persons at Quabaug or BROOKFIELD" was first published in 1676 by Samuel Green. He died in 1676 due to complications from the wounds received at the battle of Brookfield. Marriage and Family Thomas married before 1640 to Ruth Wood, who was born about 1626 at Matlock, Derbyshire, England and died 17 March 1640/41 at Concord, Middlesex County, Massachusetts. # Thomas d. 16 Feb. 1676/7 died of wounds from the Brookfield fight that led to the death of his father. Brainard puts his birth at “before 1652” and his death at 9 Jan. 1676/7 – JCW. # includes a Ruth, born “about 1652”, dying 7 May 1673 and married to Ephraim Jones. Births, Marriages and Deaths has “Ephram Jones” marrying “Reuth Wheeler” on 7 May 1673. It has him dying 23 Jan 1676 but includes no date for Ruth's death. An RRW note suggests that Ruth subsequently married Thomas Brown and then Jonathan Prescott. Births, marriages and deaths, p. 20, has a Capt. Jonathan Prescott marrying Ruth Brown 18 Aug. 1718 – JCW # Nathaniel “about 1655” d. 9 Feb. 1676/7 16 Jan. or 9 Dec. 1676 - JCW # Joseph m. Mary Powers # Ephraim d. 19 Feb. 1689 # Deliverance Wheeler (1663-1715) - Lt. Deliverance was also a colonial militia officer. He married his cousin. Research Notes Savage's identification of him, as having had a second wife Sarah, etc. is still more absurd, he died 19 Dec, 1678 . The births of his children are not of record here, nor is his marriage, nor the death of his wife, but the record of his death is explicit: "Capt. Thomas Wheeler, husband of Ruth, died 10-10-1676". Thomas Wheeler, son of the widow Ruth died 17-12-1676/7. Nathaniel Wheeler, son of ye widow Ruth died 9-12-1676/7 References * Thomas Wheeler * Wheeler in Bedfordshire * Wheeler in Middlesex County, Massachusetts * Capt Thomas Wheeler - GENI * #83058673 * Wheeler's Surprise - Wikipedia * - Wikipedia * The Wheeler Families of Old Concord, Massachusetts Compiled by George Tolman in 1908 . Revised for editions of 1970 and 1981 and, by Joseph C. Wheeler, for this online edition of 2006. This online edition is complete up to the Joseph's second revision, July 21, 2007. Reference: MyHeritage Family Trees - SmartCopy: Dec 6 2018, 0:00:16 UTC Category: King Philip's War Category:Participants of King Philip's War Category:Officers of King Philip's War Category:Casualties of King Philip's War Category:Colonial American and Indian wars Category:People of colonial Massachusetts